Fingerprint identification sensors that can detect and identify human fingerprints are increasingly used to secure computers, mobile phones and sensitive facilities. Unfortunately, the unique nature of the human fingerprint makes it impossible to transfer or share them between individuals. Therefore, any changes or transfers in authorizations require the entry of new fingerprints into the system. Therefore, what is needed is an improved way to use existing fingerprint identification sensors to provide a transferable authorization solution.